


the (best) stupidest plan you ever had

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Bottom!Danny, Cuddling, D/s, Dom!Danny, Established McDanno, Kinda, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Tumblr Challenge, Well - Freeform, bottom!Chin, but i love it anyway, chin!sandwich, drabble challenge, he's still in charge though, i fail at drabbles, safe sex, sub!Chin, sub!Steve, top!Chin, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan to catch the perp involved dancing in little clothing. The <em>real</em> plan involved Danny and Steve reeling Chin into some hot sex. Of course, Chin didn't know about that one. </p><p>He found out though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the (best) stupidest plan you ever had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a drabble, and it grew. And GREW. It was a ton of fun to write though, so I hope y'all like it. Tabs, thank you immensely for the prompt! <3
> 
>   **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“Why? Steven, why are we doing this?” Danny glared at the selection of grenades in front of them. “And where are we going to hide them in...these?” He held up the thong that would be his “outfit” for the op.

 

Chin snorted. “I have an idea or two.” Both men looked at him, and he smirked. “Hey, my wife and I were adventurous. Admittedly, not with grenades, but...when needs must.”

 

Danny blinked, then shook his head. “Okay, you’re joking. I know you’re joking because your eyes do that thing,” he wiggled his finger back and forth in front of Chin’s face, “when you’re trying not to laugh at your own jokes. Which are unfunny as hell, by the way.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “These aren’t for the op, I just had to replenish my supply.”

 

“Of grenades?! How many do you go through in a week, McGarrett?” Danny snapped.

 

“Oh, it’s McGarrett now, huh?” Steve stalked towards Danny, pressed him up against the wall. Chin was impressed, and more than a little turned on. It had been awhile.

 

“It’s always McGarrett when you’re being a neanderthal,” Danny muttered, his head turned down and to the side in a blatantly submissive pose. Chin closed his eyes at the wet, smacking sound of their lips meeting and parting in a kiss. Steve then went back to organizing his weaponry.

 

“Okay.” Steve cleared his throat when he nearly choked on the word. “Okay, we’re going to get this guy caught, arrested, and then get on with our weekend. Does that sound like a plan?”

 

Danny snorted. “This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Steve slanted a look at him and Danny held up his hands. “Of course I’m in. Someone has to save your stupid ass when things don’t go as planned.”

 

Chin couldn’t resist that opening. “I thought you were pretty fond of his ass. I mean, considering the grip you had on it this morning when I walked into the office…”

 

Danny stabbed a finger at him. “Hey, that was before operating hours! We weren’t on the job yet.”

 

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Chin could privately agree that Steve’s ass was nice, but he tended to prefer Danny’s rounder bubble butt. Especially when it was displayed so attractively in slacks more often than not.

 

“Well, let’s get dressed!” Steve clapped his hands together, eyes bright with excitement.

 

“You’re sick, man. You’ve wanted to see me in these damn things since the party van.” Danny muttered complaints as he unbuttoned his shirt, but Chin was hard pressed to remember as he watched the seldom-revealed flesh appear before him.

 

 _Snap-snap!_ Steve’s fingers appeared in front of his face, and Chin jerked his head back. “Hey, buddy, you okay? Lost in thought?”

 

The laughter in his voice faded when Chin looked at him, his eyes darkened as Chin replied, “You could say that.” The flush in his cheeks prickled, and his stomach turned over with the mix of embarrassment--at being caught out--and desire--because who wouldn’t want them?

 

“Steven, I don’t think this fits.” The snap of elastic against bare skin caught their attention. Steve tore his gaze from Chin’s, and grunted out a breath when his eyes got to Danny.

 

Short. Stocky. Perfect, and that ass. Chin bit back a moan, swallowed hard. “Um. I think it fits. Pretty. Really. Good Danny. I’ll be back.” He fled the room.

 

\---

 

Chin splashed his face with water, tried to get the tell-tale signs of arousal dampened. He should be past the point of this reaction to those two, but ever since they’d gotten together, his attraction jacked up into overdrive.

 

 _Knock knock_. “Hey, buddy, you alright?” Danny, of course it was.

 

He twisted the taps off and dried himself with a towel. “Yeah, fine.” He swung the door open, and there he was, dressed in his regular clothes again, hip cocked against the wall. “I just need to eat something, I think. I kind of forgot lunch.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Of course we’re going to eat. It’s gonna be a new, strenuous level of hell tonight. And that’s saying something, considering whose idea this was.” He turned and walked away. “Pizza’s in the kitchen. Come eat.” Chin watched him leave, stared at the lines of his pants to see if the ruffles on the thong showed.

 

“You comin’?” he called back, but didn’t slow up at all. Chin followed the scent of well toasted cheese and tomato sauce.  

 

“I even made sure to order a pineapple monstrosity for you guys. Be grateful. I accept thanks in the form of gifts and sexual favors.” Danny wagged his brows.

 

Chin choked on a pineapple, and Steve pounded on his back. “Man, you okay? You’re acting so weird today.”

 

“Yep,” he wheezed. “Just dandy. So, Steve, did you show Danny his real outfit for tonight? Or are you gonna let him wear the thong?”

 

Danny stiffened, slice suddenly hanging from his mouth as his hand dropped in shock. “Wha?” His eyes widened, and Steve hid behind Chin.

 

“Traitor!” he hissed in Chin’s ear, and the shiver that worked its way down his spine made his shoulders quiver.

 

Chin finished his pizza while Danny poked Steve with a finger that led to a slow circle around the kitchen island.

 

\---

 

Music blared around them as Steve slammed their perp against the bars of their cage. They’d done their job, lured out the man killing go-go dancers who’d done work at the Pink Flamingo. Of course, watching Steve handcuff a man while wearing skin-tight shorts wasn’t a hardship at all.

 

“You gonna stare at McGarrett’s ass all night, or are you gonna help?” Danny yelled in his ear, and he jerked away with a wince.

 

“Yeah, sure, sorry!” He grabbed the man’s right arm, Steve had the left, and Danny paved the way with his own unique brand of crowd clearance.

 

“Get outta the way! Got a murdering psycho here! Let’s go, move it people, make a corridor!” They all parted like the sea, and before he knew it they were out in the humid summer air surrounded by cop cars.

 

“Nice outfits boys!” Kono whistled. “Gonna go back in there after this?”

 

Chin aimed a sardonic look in her direction, but she just grinned at him. No respect, nowadays. “Cuz, you can just shut up and forget this ever happened.”

 

Steve hooked an arm around his neck, pulled him close. Heat radiated from the man, and goosebumps rose around where Steve’s flesh met his. Chin gulped.

 

“We’ve got a six-pack of Longboards at home. Let’s get out of these ridiculous outfits before these guys take any more cell phone pics,” Danny muttered in his ear. Blunt fingertips tapped a few inches above the base of his spine, and Chin shivered, trapped between them.

 

\---

 

Chin flopped down onto the couch, listened as the door locked behind him, and the shades were settled into place. The click-click of lamps turning on before the room brightened in the slightly yellow lights.

 

He shut his eyes, and listened to the not-quite-whispered conversation between the other two.

 

“So, now?” Danny, and even with his eyes shut, he could sense the man talking with his hands.

 

“Before beer? Really?” Steve sounded amused, in contrast with Danny’s impatience.

 

“Hey, I wanna be sober. Sober memories are better than tipsy memories.” He must’ve poked a finger into Steve’s chest, because he gave that tiny, annoyed huff.

 

A weight dropped into his lap, a weight with arms and legs and Chin’s eyes flew open to see Danny straddle him. “What are you doing?” He tried, really, tried to sound alarmed, but all he could do was hope that he didn’t get an erection with so little clothing between them.

 

Danny’s blue eyes warmed, and a smug smile curved his mouth. “You realize that Steven and I, we’re trained investigators, right?”

 

Chin nodded. He couldn’t move, was very nearly having an out of body experience. Hands came down on his shoulders, and suddenly he could look up, because there Steve was, smirking down at him.

 

“Okay, so we may have noticed your interest. And you, well, you’re a very handsome man you know. And speaking of adventurous, we can go on adventures too. If it’s with someone we trust.” His fingers hovered over Chin’s temple, then touched, and stroked down, over his cheek, under his chin to tilt his face up.

 

Warm lips pulled at his, blond stubble rasped on his face and left a delicious burn behind. Chin groaned, found Danny’s ass and cupped the globes in his palms. Steve hovered over them, his breath coming faster with little whimpers at the end, and Chin broke away from Danny to give him some attention.

 

Steve had smoother skin, plush lips that Chin wanted to bite. So he did, tugging on the other man’s full lower lip, tonguing and sucking and biting down just enough to make Steve moan. When he let it slip out of his mouth with a small pop, it was swollen, red, and he wanted to bite it all over again.

 

“Think we can move this to a bed?” Chin didn’t recognize his own voice, so low and rough. He needed out of the damn shorts, needed to feel both of them without a couch in the way of Steve’s dick. He squeezed Danny’s ass, and the man thrust against him.

 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Steve said. Danny clambered off of Chin, cupped himself low and squeezed. Chin had to close his eyes. With such bounty before him, he was not going to fucking blow it before they even got to the bed.

 

“C’mon man. We’ll take good care of you.” Danny held out his free hand. Chin looked at the hand, looked back at Danny’ reassuring face, Steve’s excited gaze, and back to the hand. Danny crooked his fingers in a rapid little invitation. He reached out and grabbed opportunity, since it was being offered so sweetly.

 

Steve crowded behind him and Danny led the way to the bedroom with an extra swing to his hips. As if Chin could tear his gaze away, now that he was allowed to look. And touch. When they came to a stop near the bed, Chin wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

 

Danny peeled out of his shorts, bent over, and Chin locked on the shadowy divide between his cheeks, the way his balls hung between his thighs. Two of Steve’s slender fingers pressed in the hollows of his hips between his skin and the ridiculous shorts. The other fingers tucked over the outside, and then Steve’s front dragged down his back, and the shorts dropped to the floor.

 

Danny watched, stroked his dick, which lacked a bit in length, but made up for it in girth. Chin swallowed the drool that pooled in his mouth, licked his lips. Steve snaked a hand around to grab his dick, and Chin moaned, let his head fall back. They wanted to control this show, and he was more than happy to let them.

 

“We are going to have a really fun time tonight. And maybe other nights, who knows.” Danny walked up, slid his hand behind Chin’s neck, and pulled him into another kiss, this one so sumptuous that Chin’s knees went weak.

 

“Well,” Chin croaked when the kiss ended, “I should’ve known you’d be a good kisser. You talk so much, you must know what to do with your mouth.”

 

Danny grinned, eyes crinkled at the corners. “Yeah, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet, Kelly.”

 

“Oh, it’s Kelly now, is it?” Chin snarked back, one side of his mouth tugging up in a smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get your ass on the bed. I’ll show you what else I can do with my mouth.” Danny led him, barked out, “Steven, get on there too. Slick up that dick. I want it nice and hard and wet for me when I’m ready for it.”

 

Steve straightened his shoulders, clambered onto the bed, and got the lube from the bedside drawer. “Yeah, Danno, I got it.” He kept two fingers circled at the base of his cock, while his other hand glided up and down the shaft, up until the head barely peeked out, down to meet the fingers of his other hand. It was hypnotising.

 

“Good man.” Danny focused on Steve for a moment, hand on his cheek, thumb running over one defined cheekbone.

 

The sheer intensity of being under Danny’s focus was something Chin had underestimated. Those blue eyes were like lasers, saw everything, every twitch, every nervous swallow.

 

“Hm. Where to begin. Got anything you know you don’t like?” Danny kneed his way across the bed until his knees pressed along either side of Chin’s thighs, almost sitting in his lap, but not quite.

 

Chin noted the flex of Danny’s abs, the way he held himself in front of Chin so as to loom ever so slightly.

 

“I, um, I don’t like blindfolds. That’s about it,” Chin confessed, and Danny just nodded.

 

“C’mere.” Danny hooked his hand around Chin’s nape again, took over his mouth. There was no seduction this time, no hint of sweetness, just power and domination. Chin shuddered, submitted. It was a familiar position, though never before with a man.

 

“Mm, very nice.” Danny’s voice took on a low timbre, and his fingers carded through Chin’s hair before gripping tight to pull his head back. A warm tongue ran across his adam’s apple, down, down until teeth gripped his left nipple. A mix of pain and pleasure, mostly pain, squirmed through him and he arched in Danny’s grasp.

 

“Ow! Fuck!” The words came out, but he thrust up against the man anyways, and the additional stimulation just made him harder.

 

“Yeah? Too much?” Danny kept his grip, his tone blasé, but Chin knew he was anything but.

 

“No. Not yet.” That busy mouth worked its way down, down over his belly, and then--”Fuck, Danny!”

 

Danny let go of his hair and grinned up at him. “Know what, you taste great, but I have a better idea. Turn over for me.” He reached for a foil packet, slightly larger than for a condom.

 

Chin gulped. He couldn’t--he wasn’t going to--was he? He turned over onto his hands and knees. Danny slid a hand from the small of his back to between his shoulder blades and pushed until his shoulders met the bed. Chin turned his head to watch Steve, who strained into his own grip, eyes dark with desire, cheeks, chest, and belly all tinged red with a blush that deepened when he caught Chin’s gaze.

 

One thick finger slid over his tailbone, then over his hole. He held his breath, waited, then found his ass cheeks pried apart, the dental dam set into place, and something hot and wet wiggled into him. Chin choked on a moan and pushed back when he felt the edge of teeth on his perineum. Well, he tried, but Danny’s grip on him was its own bondage, kept him in place as he made a sloppy mess of Chin.  

 

Steve’s head thunked on the wall when he let it loll back. “Shit, Danno, that’s so fucking hot. I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.” His tone was pleading as he kept stroking, his cock dark red and shiny with lube. Chin watched that hand move, up and down, the rhythm as reliable as the sea, and felt twinges of pleasurable sympathy in his own cock.

 

Danny kept at Chin, drew the pleasure out, then pulled away, panting for air. “Steven, if you blow your load, I won’t let you come until Christmas. You hear me?”

 

Steve whimpered, then firmed his mouth and nodded. “Yeah, Danno, I hear you. Loud and clear.”

 

“Fuck, you guys always like this in bed?” Chin asked from the safety of his arms.

 

Danny smacked his ass and Chin quivered from the hot imprint left in his skin. “Yeah, pretty much. He controls the car, he’s in charge at work, but we get home, and he knows he’s mine, however I want him. Right, Steven?”

 

Steve grinned, nodded. “Hell yeah, Danno.”

 

“Okay, since I’m orchestrating this thing, let’s get us settled. I feel like fucking tonight. Are we all good with that plan? Chin, any preferences?” Danny palmed his ass with his right hand, pressed his other hand onto Steve’s thigh.

 

“I like penetration. Both ends of it, really.” Chin burned with a flush, which was ridiculous, when Danny’s face still shone with spit from the rimming he just gave.

 

“Good, then we’re gonna make a Chin sandwich. Steven, glove up, and toss me one.” Danny held up his hand to catch the little packet.

 

With a relieved sigh, Steve stopped mid-stroke to unfurl the condom over his shaft and add more lube. He also slid down the bed a little more, and seemed to know what to expect.

 

Danny whapped Chin on his flank. “Up, I’m gonna be on the bottom this time around.”

 

“Topping from the bottom Danno? You?” Steve sassed, still a little out of breath.

 

He flopped back onto the bed, pulled his legs up by his knees, and probed himself with one slippery finger. “Just for that Steve, I’d like you to start fucking Chin now. If Chin’s agreeable of course.”

 

Chin crawled over, pecked Steve on the mouth, then did an about face. He looked to Danny for more instructions. “So what, I get a choice but Steve doesn’t?

 

“Steven, help him get into place.” Danny smirked, stretching himself as Chin pressed onto Steve’s cock. “And Chin, anytime he wants to stop, or pause the action, he can say the word. Right?” His eyes focused on McGarrett.

 

“Yeah babe, absolutely. I promised I would if I needed.” Steve pushed Chin forward a little, and he gasped at the tingles that fanned out from the penetration, then pulled him back again, further onto his dick.

 

It burned only a little, his entrance still receptive from Danny’s earlier attention. With hands at his hips, Steve steadied him, and he sank back the rest of the way. He rolled his hips and Steve’s grip tightened.

 

“Do--don’t do that, Chin, please,” he begged through audibly gritted teeth. Chin leaned back, turned his head for a kiss that Steve gave him gladly, one hand pressed against Chin’s abdomen to keep him balanced.

 

“You are both too hot. If I didn’t want to get your cock in me, Chin, I’d probably just watch you fuck yourself on him and jack off.” Danny held up the other condom between two fingers. “You good with riding me, while he does you?”

 

Chin tightened around Steve’s dick, and the other man hissed out, “Shit! Danno, that’s not helping!”

 

“Sure it is!” Danny responded, eyes bright with amusement and shit-eating grin in place. “It’s helping me plenty.”

 

Steve chuckled as they awkwardly moved forward into Danny’s space. He rolled the rubber over Chin’s cock and slicked it up with more lube. Steve positioned him until his cock rested at the fluttering muscle before using his hips to move Chin forward, into Danny.

 

Danny gasped, his eyelids fluttered shut, and his teeth dug into his bottom lip. Chin studied his expression, waited for the man to relax around him. He hooked Danny’s knees over his arms, let those quads take some of his weight as he bottomed out in Danny’s body.

 

“Fuck! Chin!” he gasped out, one hand squeezed Chin’s bicep while the other pulled at his ruddy cock.

 

“Ready, Danno? Chin?” Steve’s voice broke on the first word, his fingers danced on Chin’s hips, then down to Danny’s and back.

 

Chin met Danny’s gaze, fever-bright with desire, and nodded.

 

Danny cleared his throat. “Yeah, babe, go for it. All systems are go here.”

 

Steve thrust into Chin, created a domino effect that pushed Chin into Danny. The man choked out a, “Fuck, yes!” before he leaned up to claim another kiss from Chin.

 

Even on the bottom, that kiss was as much a fucking from Danny as he was getting from Steve in his ass. He lacked control in the major ways, but he gave an extra snap of his hips with every stroke.

 

He got the angle just right on one, and Danny lost his breath, tore his mouth away to curse. Chin memorized that angle,  kept it up so that he brushed across Danny’s prostate over and over. Danny pulled at his cock, his knuckles rubbing over Chin’s abs with every stroke.

 

“Harder, harder, harder,” Danny chanted, and Steve took up the mantle, pounding into Chin until he couldn’t focus on angle or depth or any little tricks he knew to help Danny along. He could only bite down hard on the bulge of Danny’s shoulder, yell out his pleasure in a loud, continuous moan around the flesh as he fucked and was fucked, until Danny spilled between them with a surprisingly quiet grunt.

 

He let his legs rest on Chin’s, and Steve slowed his fucking to long, exquisite thrusts that brushed over all the right spots. Danny stroked his cheeks, and Steve ran hands down his back, and suddenly he was the focus, where it seemed as if Danny had been before. They turned their attention onto him, every touch designed to elicit pleasure.

 

Okay, and pain, because Danny twisted his nipples between tight fingertips, and Chin bucked into him. His teeth marks stood out against Danny’s paler skin, and he bend down to lick at them. Danny tightened around him, sated but still sensitive as hell.

 

“Danno, can I--” Steve broke off, his voice rough considering how quiet he’d been, his noises all soft pants, low grunts.

 

“Yeah, babe, let’s blow his mind. Then you can.” Danny reached up for another kiss, and when Chin lowered for it, Steve lowered on top of him and ground into his ass.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, mouth occupied by Danny, whimpers escaping him anyway. He was surrounded, protected, sliding against both men and trapped in a world of agonizing pleasure. He choked, tried to ask, plead, “Please, please, so close,” into Danny’s mouth, their lips clinging and parting. He couldn’t hear himself past the blood rushing through his ears.

 

Lightning raced down his spine and then up, out through him, into Danny, who locked around him like a lush vice. He strained for his climax, bore down on Steve’s dick where it pulsed in him, and they came within seconds of each other. All he could see was the blue of Danny’s eyes, the red of his marks, feel the tension leave his body and melt beneath the heft of Steve’s weight. Safe. Satisfied.

 

He opened his eyes to find himself on his back, condoms gone, mess cleaned up. They were over him, sharing a kiss, Danny with his hand at Steve’s cheek, Steve with a hand behind Danny’s neck. And both of them with a hand on his belly.

 

Chin cleared his throat. “So, what exactly was this? Not that I’m complaining, you guys blew my mind, but…”

 

Steve knelt to his right, looking sheepish. “Um, team building?”

 

Danny snorted. “Fucking neanderthal. Chin, you--you’re not subtle, to people who know you, who love you. Even Kono knew, she kinda asked us about it.” He shrugged, waved the hand not resting on Chin.

 

Incredulity ran through him and he gasped, “Kono _asked_ about _this_?!”

 

Steve tilted his head side to side. “Kinda. She asked if we were aware of her cousin’s fascination. I think she was concerned that you’d get hurt.”

 

“Yeah, there may have been subtle threats of death and dismemberment.” Danny stretched out next to him, laid his head on Chin’s shoulder.

 

“Wow, her vocabulary must be improving, if she can do subtle threats. She never used to bother.” Chin nuzzled into Danny’s blond hair, now a sweaty, tangled mess, and held out an arm for Steve, who slotted right into place. It felt weird, because it really didn’t feel weird.

 

“This a one time thing?” His chest tightened and his stomach twisted. “Helping out a buddy who hasn’t gotten laid since...well, since.”

 

“I,” Danny started, “am not in the habit of having sex for charity purposes. Steven and I may, _may_ , have discussed this possibility after Kono brought it to our attention. And decided that if you ever seemed into it enough that even we noticed, we’d make our approach.”

 

“Didn’t answer my question.” His heart beat in his throat, and he had to swallow twice to make it go back to its proper place.

 

Steve rubbed at his belly, ever affectionate. “Not a one time thing, Chin. If you don’t want it to be. If you’re okay with Danny being in charge.”

 

“Of you, babe. We’ll have a different negotiation if Chin wants in on all this.” Danny heaved a sigh, looked up. “We can discuss it until we’re blue...tomorrow. When I’m not three seconds away from drooling on your shoulder.”

 

“I see the romance has ended,” Chin drolled. Hope and amusement bubbled up to his face, and he couldn’t wipe the grin away.

 

“Dude, you want romance, I will romance the fuck out of you. Smooth Dog over there also has some moves on him.” Laughter colored his voice, and Steve smacked at Danny’s flank.

 

“Asshole. We do have moves, and we’ll be happy to show them off. Wanna go surfing with me in the morning?” Steve pressed a gentle kiss just behind Chin’s ear.

 

Chin craned up, looked over at the clock, calculated. “Okay, sounds good. This a date?”

 

“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’ at the end of his answer.

 

“Cool. Great. You guys have fun. Do _not_ wake me up at butt-crack-dawn for any reason relating to this date.” Danny nipped at Chin’s pec, then kissed the small pain better. “But I will do something suitably romantic when my brain cells function again. Sound okay?”

 

Chin closed his eyes as Steve reached back to turn off the light. “Yeah. Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)


End file.
